


C'est toujours pareil avec lui!

by Mikadocolors



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikadocolors/pseuds/Mikadocolors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un thème: Sous la pluie. Deux personnages : Kyotani et Yahaba. Que peut-il bien se passer entre ces deux-là un jour de pluie ? Vous voulez le savoir ? Et bien venez lire !</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'est toujours pareil avec lui!

**Author's Note:**

> Soudainement, j'ai décidé de remplir un peu la section du forum de Rp où je suis (Rp-with-you) où l'on fait le défi des 100 thèmes. Un OS par thème, alors voilà une de mes contributions pour le thème 30: Sous la pluie (Trop romantique! ...Ou pas ?).
> 
> Pour rendre la chose plus dure, j'ai eu envie de me défier en ajoutant cinq mots aléatoire à caser: Caissier, épaule, goutte, tissu, inondation. (Je bénis presque ce tirage!)

D'un air absent, Yahaba passait son temps à regarder la pluie tomber par la fenêtre, se faisant mainte fois réprimander par son professeur de japonais. Ce n'était pas sa faute si le cours était d'un ennui profond. En plus, il n'avait qu'une hâte à cet instant précis, entendre la sonnerie de fin de cours pour pouvoir enfin rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait pas entraînement aujourd'hui puisque c'était lundi, le jour de repos officiel de l'équipe. Il allait pouvoir mater tranquillement sa série, emmitouflé dans sa couverture. Heureusement pour lui, son souhait ne mit pas longtemps à se réaliser.

Le lycéen rangea ses affaires sans se presser et descendit jusqu'à l'entrée pour changer de chaussures et récupérer son parapluie. Il eut à peine le temps de mettre un pied dehors qu'il aperçut une tornade blonde lui passer à côté. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Yahaba pour comprendre que Kyotani avait manqué de le percuter de plein fouet. Quel idiot, pensa-t-il en le voyant filer à toute vitesse sous la pluie. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour prévoir qu'il allait pleuvoir aujourd'hui et prendre ses précautions.

Sur le chemin de la maison, Yahaba décida de faire un arrêt au combini pour s'acheter un petit en-cas. Les placards étaient vides à la maison et il n'avait pas envie de regarder sa série sans un truc à grignoter. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le caissier, il fut distrait par une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se pincer l'arrêt du nez, agacé par l'impression de toujours tomber sur la même personne. Il paya ses achats, les fourrant dans son sac et sortit du magasin après avoir lancé un rapide "au revoir" toujours aussi énervé. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ? Il aurait pu passer son chemin, mais il n'était pas non plus sans coeur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? Ce n'est même pas ton quartier, Lança-t-il alors qu'il attrapait la personne par l'épaule pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Il aurait du se méfier en faisant ça. Mais il avait agit sans réfléchir et l'instant d'après, il se retrouva les fesses au sol, son parapluie s'envolant un peu plus loin. Il regarda le jeune homme en face de lui, surpris, avant de rapidement froncer les sourcils. Voilà, il regrettait amèrement d'être intervenu.

\- Non mais ça va pas! T'es malade, mon pauvre!

Yahaba se releva, rageant d'être trempé alors qu'il avait fait exprès de prendre ses précautions. Mais c'était la faute de Kyoutani. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du le toucher mais l'autre n'avait pas à le repousser aussi violemment.

\- Et si je m'étais foulé la cheville ou cassé quelque chose, tu aurais fait quoi ? Comment tu aurais justifier ça au reste de l'équipe ?

Kyotani détourna le regard. L'autre lycéen fut légèrement déstabilisé par ce geste, ne sachant pas comment l'interpréter. Son camarade était vraiment étrange des fois.

\- Tss, allez viens.

Sans laisser le temps à l'autre de répondre, il l'attrapa par le poignet, lui lançant un regard le défiant d'oser recommencer ce qu'il avait fait l'instant d'avant, et l'entraîna à sa suite. En l'espace de cinq minutes, ils arrivèrent chez Yahaba. Ce dernier retira ses chaussures, sa veste et laissa le tout dans l'entrée, invitant son invité surprise à en faire de même.

\- C'est pas deux gouttes de plus qui va me tuer. Je nettoierai plus tard.

Yahaba ne savait pas si Kyotani hésitait à retirer ses affaires pour entrer parce qu'il avait peur de salir ou parce qu'il n'osait vraiment pas entrer. Les deux n'étaient pas amis, juste des coéquipiers. Mais en le voyant trempé, presque grelotter de froid, Yahaba n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant de lui offrir un toit où s'abriter. S'il tombait malade c'était l'équipe qui serait pénalisée.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Kyotani sembla enfin accepter l'hospitalité de son hôte et retira ses affaires avant d'avancer dans la maison. Yahaba l'entraîna jusqu'à la salle de bain et se tourna vers lui.

\- Prends un douche, je vais te filer des affaires pour te changer. T'es à peine plus petit que moi, ça devrait aller.

Après la douche, Kyotani rejoignit son camarade dans le salon, qui l'attendait pour aller se doucher à son tour. Il espérait qu'il n'allait pas tomber malade à cause de l'autre. Si c'était le cas, il promettait de lui faire sa fête. Mais lorsqu'il se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain, il tomba nez à nez avec son camarade qui était en train de sentir le col du t-shirt qu'il lui avait prêté. Des fois, il ressemblait vraiment à un animal.

\- Si ça te plait pas, t'as qu'à remettre tes affaires et attraper la mort! Sinon fais comme chez toi, je serai rapide.

Sans plus attendre, il fila sous la douche. Il prit son temps, appréciant le contact de l'eau chaude contre sa peau. Il aurait bien pris un bain, mais il avait un invité et se voyait mal le laisser trop longtemps. Rien qu'en repenser au moment où il l'avait vu renifler ses vêtements, il se sentait mal et n'osait pas imaginer quelle autre bêtise, il pouvait faire. Soupirant, il sortit de la douche, se sécha vite fait et enfila des vêtements propres. Rien que le contact du tissu sec contre sa peau lui faisait un bien fou.

Avant de rejoindre son camarade, il récupéra une serpillière pour aller éponger l'inondation de l'entrée. Mais lorsqu'il arriva, le sol était déjà sec.

\- J'ai trouvé cette serpillière, Lança Kyotani dans son dos. Yahaba se retourna pour faire face à son invité et put voir de quelle serpillière il parlait. C'était celle qu'ils laissaient dans le placard à chaussures en cas de besoin. Le lycéen ne savait pas s'il devait être agacé ou content. Mais il avait bien dit à son camarade de faire comme chez lui alors il n'avait pas vraiment de raison de s'énerver.

Le remerciant malgré tout, il l'invita à regarder la télévision avec lui. Il leur prépara un bon chocolat chaud et après quelques temps passés, bien emmitouflés dans des couvertures, la pluie finit par s'arrêter. Kyotani décida alors qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer. Les deux n'avaient pas échangé un mot de tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé assis sur le canapé et pourtant, Yahaba avait l'impression que tout s'était bien passé.

\- Garde mes affaires, tu me les rendras demain.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre ou quoi que ce soit qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Yahaba passa même une nuit tranquille et dormit comme un bébé. Ce fut que lorsqu'il fut sur le chemin de l'école qu'il nota quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il s'arrêta au coin d'une ruelle avant de s'y engouffrer. Au bout de celle-ci se trouvait un carton couvert d'un parapluie. Le lycéen s'accroupit devant, soulevant l'objet qui couvrait la boîte. A l'intérieur se trouvait un petit chien. Celui-ci semblait bien soigné au vu de la couverture qu'il avait autour de lui et de la nourriture abondante qui s'entassait dans un coin.

\- Je me demande qui peut bien-

Il s'interrompit alors que son regard tombait sur le nom inscrit sur le parapluie. Kentaro Kyotani. Rien qu'avec ça, il put enfin remettre les pièces de puzzle ensemble. Son camarade n'avait pas de parapluie pour se protéger car il l'avait laissé ici. Il était revenu à la fin des cours, faisant un détour avant de rentrer chez lui, pour vérifier que la petite bête allait bien. Kyotani était la personne qui prenait soin de ce chien et qui le nourrissait.

A cet instant, Yahaba sentit qu'il n'allait plus voir son coéquipier de la même façon.


End file.
